Getting Out of a Gala
by AnicomicQueen
Summary: In a world where Bruce found Jason closer to nine and his fallout with Dick wasn't that bad, Jason gets forced to attend a gala. Luckily, or unluckily for him, he ends up getting out of it partway through. WARNING: FLUFF. TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF.


**A/N:** I've always been partial to Bruce finding the Robins when they were younger younger. Kids are adorable. In case you missed it, this is fluff.

0000000000000000

Ten year old Jason Todd hopped off the last step into the entrance hall, using a couple fingers to tug at his collar. "Can I please, please, _pleeease_ not go, Bruce?"

"No, Jason. We've already been over this." The man knelt down, fixed the boy's tie, and promptly stood back up. "I let you out of the last one so you could finish your book report. If you don't show up this time, Vicki Vale is gonna have a field day."

Jason scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "So let her have her field day. Tell them I had homework again."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Jason, it's summer."

Jason threw his arms out. "So?! Kids get summer school!" He turned around and started pacing, thinking of more possible ways to get out of this stupid event.

"Yes. However _you_ don't." Bruce tapped him on the forehead affectionately. "The Gazette already did an article about you being placed in honors classes a grade ahead."

Jason considered this before making another suggestion with the wave of his hand. "Well then...tell them I'm out of town. Couldn't make it."

"Out of town…" Bruce crossed his arms and smirked. "With who?"

"I don't know!" Jason's hand flew up again, reaching for any logical answer to help him out. "Alfred! Dickie! The commissioner! Anyone!"

Bruce shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. All of those people are gonna be here for the gala." He strode over and placed a heavy hand on his charge's shoulder. "Come on. We're already late."

Jason hung his head before quickly turning to look up at Bruce. "Wait-Dickie's gonna be here?"

"He is, indeed." A ghost of a smile played at the corner of the man's mouth.

Jason bit his lip. "Are you guys gonna, ya know, fight? Or…"

Bruce shook his head with a sigh. "Don't worry about it, Jay. We're doing a lot better now."

Jason shrugged. " Well, if you say so…" Part of him didn't believe the man, but he hoped it was true.

Jazz music got louder the closer they wandered toward the ballroom, and the bustle of a couple hundred guests could be heard once they stopped just outside the door. Bruce gave the boy's shoulder a small squeeze before he squared his shoulders and sauntered into the crowded ballroom, putting his public persona on display.

0000000000000000

An hour into the gala, Jason started tugging at his tie and futzing with the collar of his shirt, trying to cool off. It was stifling in the room amd he was starting to feel dizzy, possibly from dehydration. Although, if he thought about it, that didn't make a lot of sense. He'd been drinking plenty of water. Wasn't much else to do while he did his best to remain unseen.

And for the most part, people only ever talked to him at the start of the gala. They cooed over him, pinched his cheeks, ruffled his hair, asked him stupid questions,and occasionally shot him dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking. Then they would wander off and start drinking and gossiping and that was the end of it. He was pretty much free after that.

Tonight, he'd been excited for Dick to show up, but he'd yet to find the older teen. He was probably running late, or maybe something had come up. He did live in Blüdhaven afterall. Lots of shady happenings down there.

Jason heaved a disappointed sigh and found a corner behind one of the decorative plants. It as out of the way enough that no one would notice if he sat down for a while. He couldn't quite understand why he was so hot and felt like he'd just run a marathon. It was uncomfortable and he really didn't want to be here at all to begin with.

He drew his legs toward his chest and let his head rest on his forearms.

It was so loud. Made his head hurt.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute or two….

000000000000000

It was two hours into the gala when Dick finally showed up.

His hair was a mess and his tie was crooked but he quickly shuffled into the room and looked for his mentor. He meant to be here at least an hour ago.

But he lived in Blüdhaven.

While adjusting his tie, Dick caught a glimpse of Vicki Vale off to his left and he sucked in a breath before quickly turning right and ducking behind a group of ladies who had had way too much to drink.

Using them as a shield, he quickly surveyed the room and heard the unmistakable laugh of Brucie Wayne. He couldn't help the eyeroll that followed.

He confidently strode up to the man and put on his biggest, brightest Dick Grayson smile to play along. "Hey, Bruce! Sorry I'm late, there was an _accident_ in Blüdhaven so I had to fight traffic." He made deliberate eye contact with the man, who gave him the smallest of nods in understanding.

Bruce clapped his older son on the back and shook his head. "Not a problem, Dick. Just glad you could make it." The feeling behind that statement was real and Dick felt something warm bloom in his chest.

He didn't make it out to Gotham very often anymore. Partly because of the tension, partly the distance, mostly his pride.

He'd work on that. It felt good to be wanted.

"Is Alfred around?" Dick asked.

Bruce brought the glass of champagne from his lips and gestured. "I saw him heading off that way a couple minutes ago. Probably went to the kitchen."

"Thanks. What about Jason? Is he here?"

Bruce frowned slightly before answering. "He is...but I haven't seen him for the past hour. If you find him, can you send him my way?"

"Sure thing, B." Dick gave him a thumbs up and made for the kitchen.

0000000000000000

The plant next to Jason jostled him awake and he quickly sucked in a breath through his nostrils. He squinted at the bright lights that flooded the room and couldn't stop the tired whine that left his lips. He felt super groggy and he had a blaring headache now. Much worse than when he'd started his unplanned nap. Couldn't make out any distinct sounds. It was all just one loud garbly mess in his ears. And he was hot. Like sweating hot.

He groaned and used the planter next to him to pull himself up onto shaking legs.

With a pained hum, he grabbed his head. He did not feel well. He needed water.

It was hot.

Finally done feeling smothered, he pulled at the tie and had no qualms about tossing it onto the ground. One of the servers would find it and put it in lost and found. Or they would know it was his and give it to Alfred. There weren't a lot of ten year olds running around. It was a small tie.

A sort of heat flash rushed through him. He needed water _now._ His tongue passed over his now chapped lips, in an attempt to relieve some of the dryness. Of course, he knew that didn't actually help. But it made him feel better.

Or…

It made his lips feel slightly better.

It didn't help his throat. That felt dry and scratchy.

He was just standing there next to the planter, looking around in a sort of haze. Knowing he needed a refreshment table, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

He huffed.

Too many people. There were too many people here. What time was it? Why were there still so many? Could he leave yet? He just wanted to get some water and go to sleep.

He coughed a couple times and let out another childish whine. That hadn't felt good on his throat.

Where was Bruce? Maybe he could leave now if he said he was tired. Or Dick. Maybe he could find Dick. He could maybe get him out of here...

Jason left the safety of his corner and slowly started pushing his way through the crowd. Every once in awhile he would get jostled and stumble a little bit before continuing on his way. The more he got tripped up, the more his body ached and his legs refused to cooperate.

When he finally found a table with water, he paused to catch his breath before grabbing one of the filled glasses.

Putting the cool glass to his lips, he tilted the liquid into his mouth to quench his thirst. Only to wind up practically choking on it when it had betrayed him. The fluid made the scratchy feeling in the back of his throat flare up and he grimaced at the unwelcome pain.

Distress overwhelmed him at the realization that he must be sick, and a short, high-pitched mewl snuck out. He wanted to leave even more now. He should try to find Bruce.

Midway through his realization, a woman bumped into him, causing him to rattle the table when he bounced off of her. That just managed to make him feel worse.

She quickly turned around to apologize. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, honey. Are you okay?"

Fully immersed in his crisis, Jason didn't look up. Just shook his head dismally. He could feel a familiar stinging sensation pricking at the corners of his eyes. He sucked in a breath and quickly swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

He wanted Bruce.

The woman bent over a little bit and placed the backs of her fingers on his cheek. He could barely see her through the clouds in his eyes, but he could tell she was beautiful. Even even with the concerned look on her face.

"Hon? You alright? Are you looking for Bruce?" Jason nodded. Her face softened and she smiled sweetly, then pointed to her left. "He's just right over there. I bet if you crawl under the table you can get to him quicker. I won't tell." She smiled and winked at him before nudging him down a bit.

Jason crawled under the table and after he got to the other side, relief washed over him, making him feel a little faint. Bruce was right where the pretty lady said he'd be.

Jason struggled through the last couple of people and reached out to grab the man's jacket.

000000000000000

Bruce watched Dick scurry through the crowd, headed for the kitchen, and probably Alfred. At seventeen, it was no surprise that the boy had food on his mind. Bruce smiled.

A minute later, he felt something tug on his coat before a child softly pummeled into him and attaching themself to his waist. He looked down to find a very flushed and clammy Jason clinging to him. And from the way his eyes were shining, Bruce was sure the boy was gonna have a break down in the next ten seconds.

Immediately, his chest tightened as he considered who might have hurt his kid. He put a hand on the boy's mop of hair.

Ahhhh.

With a sigh of relief, Bruce knelt down and placed his hand over Jason's forehead instead. "Hey, Jay. You're feeling a little warm there. You okay, sport?"

Jason shook his head and the tears that had been accumulating on his lashes dripped down and he leaned forward, reaching for his guardian. "Bruuuce," he whined needily, just wanting to be taken care of at this point, before breaking off into a tired sob.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bruce quickly grabbed Jason under the arms and hoisted the boy up with him. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Still crying, Jason's arms blindly found their way around the man's neck and he hugged his waist with his knees. A part of him felt like he was too big for this, but he still rested his head on Bruce's reassurance of knowing Bruce didn't care that he was too big for this, and endulged him anyway, did wonders for calming him down.

"That's it," Bruce said quietly as he walked toward the hall, rubbing the boy's back. "You're okay. I've got you."

"I don't feel good," Jason whispered in a watery voice as he tightened his grip on Bruce's coat and more tears leaked into the expensive material.

"I know." Bruce chuckled because that had been more than obvious. He snuck out of one of the back doors. "Come on. Let's get you to bed, okay? Guess you're getting out of this gala after all," he said playfully, but he only got a few silent sobs in return as he felt the boy's chest hitch with the gasps.

0000000000000000

Bruce swiftly walked to the kitchen, holding his exhausted, still hiccuping ten year old close. Alfred and Dick both turned when he entered.

The elder raised both eyebrows for a fraction of a second. "Oh dear. Master Jason is not feeling well, I take it?" Alfred said, drying his hands on a towel before walking to the medicine cabinet.

"Yeah. He's got a bit of a fever. Don't you, buddy?" Bruce laughed. But Jason was not amused.

Dick walked over and felt his brother's forehead with a soft whistle. "You doin' okay, Little Wing?" Jason shook his head and hid his face in Bruce's neck again not wanting to be put on display.

Bruce set Jason down on the counter and made a move toward the fridge, but a small hand gripping his jacket and a childish plea of , "Noooo," stopped him.

"Dick, can grab some water for him?" He requested and used his thumbs to dry the tears on Jason's still baby fat laden cheeks. "Shh. You're okay. It's just the flu, Jay. You need medicine and then sleep, okay?"

Dick brought the glass over and smiled at Jason, causing the boy to scowl. "Oh no! What an adorable little glare," he said, feigning fear. "Whatever will I do, Bruce?" Dick hid behind the older man before popping out with a smirk and handing the water to Bruce.

Jason's lip quivered. He didn't have the patience for the older boy's antics right now.

Bruce flicked his eldest on the forehead. "Knock it off, Dick."

"Ow! What the hell, Bruce!"

"Master Richard."

"Sorry, Alfred. What the deuces, Bruce!"

"He's _sick."_ Bruce said, like that was a good enough reason for Dick to not tease his sibling, before adding, "And you're seventeen."

"So?! _I've_ been sick! And you've been an adult. All you ever did was make fun of me!"

Bruce shot him an unamused look and he started ticking off his fingers, saying "And take off work. And watch movies with you. And let you sleep in my bed. And slept in _your_ bed. And there was that time you threw up all over-"

Dick raised his arms defensively. "Okay, okay! I get it. You're right. But I wasn't a cry baby like... _this._ " He paused, then frowned because he actually wasn't sure that was true. "Wait- _was I_ like this?"

Alfred walked over with some purple liquid in a small plastic cup. "Oh no, you were much worse, Master Dick. Especially when you had the flu. Which, if I remember correctly, you last had it two years ago?" He handed the small cup to Jason but didn't completely let go. "Here you go, Master Jason. This should help bring your fever down and help you sleep."

Completely embracing his loss, Dick hopped up on the counter next to Jason as the boy downed the viscous liquid. "Okay. I'm sorry, baby Jay. I didn't mean it. I know you don't feel good." He patted his brother on the knee and squeezed.

Bruce pushed sweaty bangs out of the way and gave his youngest son a smile. "You ready to go to bed, buddy?" Jason nodded slowly and reached out again, too tired to walk. Bruce complied, sliding the small boy off the counter and back into his arms. "Dick, follow me. I have a job for you."

His eldest hopped off the counter with a nod and they trekked up to Bruce's room.

Jason was very nearly in dreamland by the time Bruce laid him down on the plush bed. His eyes fluttered open occasionally, but for the most part they remained closed as Bruce got him out of the suit and down to t-shirt and boxers.

Dick had stopped into Jason's room and grabbed the soft teddy bear he knew the boy still slept with. He came bouncing into the larger room. "Here, Jay," he offered, letting the boy take the bear from him.

Bruce's lips curled upwards at the sight. Then he pulled the covers up and gave Jason a pat on the knee. "Good night, Jason."

He didn't get a response.

Turning to Dick, he asked, "Will you stay with him? I need to go back down for the speech and donations in an hour, but I don't want to leave him alone."

"Sure thing, B," Dick mock saluted. And then he donned a sheepish grin and put his hands together expectantly. "Sooo...do I have to go back to the gala eventually? Or can I sleep in here?" He pointed to the bed. "Or…?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "No. You don't have to go back, Dick. You can sleep. Just don't smother Jason."

Dick had already started kicking off his slacks and throwing his shirt on the floor when Bruce had started rolling his eyes. He flopped onto the giant king bed next to his baby brother and threw his arms and a leg around the tiny, warm figure, pulling him close like some form of octopus.

"Richard..." Bruce bent over and picked up the clothes to hang them on the back of a nearby chair. "I raised an animal."

"That's what you get when you pick your kids up at the circus," Dick pointed out, closing his eyes.

Bruce walked back to the bed and brushed back the already slumbering Jason's hair, taking note of how warm he was for reference later. "If his fever starts to go up, come find me or Alfred."

"Okay." Dick sighed and snuggled a little higher on his pillow.

"I feel bad," Bruce whispered. "I feel like I should have just let him get out of the gala when he asked."

Dick squinted one eye and pursed his lips, holding back a smile. "Shh! We're sleeping, Bruce," he whispered seriously.

"Yes. Very convincing. I'll shut up now." He ruffled Dick'a hair. "Go to sleep."

Bruce shut off the lights and gently closed the door on his way back downstairs.

0000000000000000

It was well past midnight when Bruce re-entered his room. He loosed his tie, changed into a t-shirt and boxers and stood next to the bed. Jason he could hear, having to breathe through his mouth because his nose was stuffy. And he could just make out the silhouette Dick on the other side, limbs flung every which way. Bruce shook his head fondly before quietly sneaking in and settling down on his back next to Jason. He put an arm around Jason and pulled him close. He moved the hand up and checked to make sure the fever wasn't too high, before planting a light kiss on the boy's temple.

He felt the bed shift suddenly. The bed dipped closer to him and a hand landed on his stomach, digging into his gut. It caught him off guard and he grunted at the unexpected weight.

"S'r'y," Dick whispered sleepily as he clambered the rest of the way over Bruce and fell back down to the mattress. He shimmied over to the man's side, tossing a leg over Bruce's waist and letting an arm fall on Bruce's chest with a contented hum.

Bruce readjusted, got his free am around the older boy, and kissed the top of his head as well. "Good night, chum."

0000000000000000

 **A/N:** Yeah...


End file.
